Look at the flowers
by dqtl74
Summary: An expansion of what occurred between Lizzie and Mika during the episode "The Grove". Contains spoilers for said episode. Contains character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters. They belong to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

A/N - After viewing the latest episode of The Walking Dead there was so much running through my mind. The episode was so brutal and powerful. A true testament to what can be achieved on modern television. My imagination ran wild and thus I simply had to write my very first fanfic. I've been reading fanfics for years and am truly amazed at the talent on display. I often read them after watching something and find myself yearning for more. Thankfully the wonderful people on this website never fail to impress.

Please enjoy this and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

* * *

Mika walked slowly through the house, searching desperately for her sister. Had she gone off to feed the walkers again? Panic began to creep through her body as she realised Lizzie could be in real danger. Why couldn't her sister see the walkers for the monsters that they are? It worried Mika that her older sibling simply couldn't understand that walkers were not people, not anymore.

Peering through the window, she saw her sister carrying Judith onto the grass in front of the barn. With a sigh of relief, she hurried out to meet her sister. Lizzie had set Judith down onto a blanket laid out on the grass.

"Carol and Tyreese have been gone for a while, when do you think they'll come back?" Mika inquired.

Her question was met with silence.

Lizzie's cold blue eyes were fixed on the baby girl lying on the sheet in front of her. After a moment she turned her gaze towards her little sister.

"I told Carol that I know what I have to do now. I'm going to show all of you. You're wrong about them. I told you I wasn't pretending Mika. Here look..."

Lizzie unsheathed her knife from her belt and slowly began to advance on the defenseless Judith.

Frightened, Mika grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back.

"Lizzie stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you the truth. That walkers are just like people. People die, and they come back. We can all come back. We can be just like them."

"Lizzie, I keep telling you, they're not people. They're monsters, not friends. You can't keep feeding them like they're pets. Now stop being stupid and give me the knife."

Lizzie froze at her sister's words. Turning around to face her, her eyes suddenly flared with anger.

"You think I'm stupid? Messed up? You're the one who doesn't understand them."

Lizzie glanced down at her knife, her fingers grasping the handle tightly as she glared at her sister.

"We can be just like them Mika. I'll show you."

Mika took a step back as her sister began to advance menacingly upon her. Losing her footing she felt herself plummeting towards the earth. Her head hit the ground with a painful thud and she struggled to try and stand up.

Her sister was on her in a flash, pinning her arms down with her legs as she raised the knife above Mika's belly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your brain. I want you to come back, after all."

"Lizzie please-" Her words were cut off as she felt a white-hot, searing pain in her abdomen. Plunging the knife into her sister's stomach, Lizzie used her free hand to cover Mika's mouth.

"Shh, it'll all be over soon."

Mika felt the knife being ripped from her belly, only to be pushed through her flesh again. And again. Tears fell from her eyes, partially because of the pain, and partially from the knowledge that it was her sister, whom she loved and cared for deeply, was doing this to her. Her vision started to cloud as her body began slipping into unconsciousness. The world began to fade away as everything around her began to disappear into a dark, desolate void.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Lizzie looked down at her sister's lifeless corpse and smiled. Her sister would be coming back, she knew. They always come back.

Hearing footsteps in the distance, she slowly slid off her sister's body and stood up, bloodied knife in hand. In the distance, she could see Carol and Tyreese making their way towards her. They paused for a moment, then quickened their pace until they were in front of her. Their faces were expressions of shock and horror as they saw what she had done.

Lizzie looked at the pair and a sickening smile spread slowly across her face.

"Don't worry, she'll come back. I didn't hurt her brain."


End file.
